vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
The Shape
Summary Some humans are simply bad seeds. Seeds infused with a distilled and pure form of evil. Michael Myers is one of those seeds. He had no issues with causing the pain of others. Instead, it was exactly what he sought. But even life can be tough on those with minds filled with terror. The difference is just how one goes about to solve those problems. For Michael, he had to kill to find some inner peace. As he took his sister’s life, the police found a silent boy dressed as a clown at the scene. When one stumbles upon a growing fire, one does not pour gasoline on it. But this was an action taken by officials that had no idea how it would shape this demon in the boy’s body. Sending Michael to a mental institution was a feeble attempt to save the child. Unsuccessful therapy and nightly screams just made him even more introverted and deranged. People hoped that Michael Myers would end up a parenthesis, soon to be forgotten and buried, a failure that soon were to rot away. But then...he escaped. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-B Name: Michael Myers, "The Shape", "Boogeyman", "Stalker" Origin: Dead By Daylight, originally Halloween Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Killer Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Weapon Mastery, passive Fear Aura via The Heartbeat (The very presence of a killer is enough to incite panic, severe anxiety, and terror. Amplified through proximity.), Stealth Mastery (The Killers possess natural stalking ability and can mask The Heartbeat), Enhanced Senses (A Killer's senses are so acute that they can detect minor disturbances in terrain as a trail to their target alongside their ability to detect the smell of blood and sound of breathing from great distances), Extrasensory Perception (Killers are able to see the auras of those bleeding out or attempting to heal their wounds), Immortality (Types 1 & 8; Killers have an importance of collecting food for The Entity, and will be resurrected by it should they be killed), Berserk Mode and Speed Boost (should the lust for the kill become too great, the Entity's connection to the Killer will be cut off, making them unpredictable), Blessed (The Entity favors the Killer's and will aid through indirect means should it be beneficial), Empowerment (via No One Escapes Death; the attacks motivated through this hex are more lethal, making strikes that would only injure become critically lethal. Michael can empower himself without the hex.), Summoning (via Hooking; exists as a sacrificial ritual to The Entity, awakening it to take the soul of the victim. As well, Cruel Limits, Thrilling Tremors, and Corrupt Intervention among others all summon the spikes and arms of the entity to meddle with generators and block off escapes), Status Effect Inducement (Hemorrhage and Mangled; provokes intense bleeding and slows down the process of healing respectively), Technology Manipulation (Surge, among other perks meddle with nearby technology. Surge, specifically, is said to charge the air and mess with tech), Statistics Reduction (Mindbreaker claims that “your distressing presence drains and weakens your prey” and “can evoke feelings of dread and fatigue in nearby individuals,” alongside causing exhaustion in-game), minor Perception Manipulation (via Huntress Lullaby; those who are hooked find their perceptions muddled), Power Nullification (via The Third Seal; negates Extrasensory Perception through the Blindness effect), Resistance to Pain (Enduring) and Blinding (Lightborn), and aura-detecting abilities (via Evil Within) Attack Potency: Wall level (Comparable to The Nurse, who could casually destroy barricades by poking them) Speed: Superhuman (Killers possess the speed to outpace trained athletes in a fearful run by simply walking after them) Lifting Strength: At least Class K (Philip Ojomo, before his transformation, was able to completely rip the spine of his employer out of his body, which would require roughly 101-102 tons of force) Striking Strength: Wall Class Durability: Wall level Stamina: Unknown, presumably High (Never seems to find the need to exert himself nor does he find the need to rest, choosing the stalk his prey from afar at the Campfire) Range: Extended melee range with his knife Standard Equipment: A large kitchen Knife (For a full Perk list, see here) Intelligence: Unknown, likely High (Michael is an extremely seasoned killer while being well versed in the art of stalking. Michael had come to the realm of the Entity on his own volition, as a means of honing his craft and being able to indulge his hobby as much as he pleases) Standard Tactics: Is naturally bloodlusted Weaknesses: Killers are servants of the Entity, making them more prone to preserve their prey first in an attempt to sacrifice them. The Stain is an indication of where killers are looking, making their line of sight more exploitable. Michael's power only evolves through stalking his target, which may slow down his intent to kill. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Evil Within:' A 3-tier gauge which affects the Shape's ability to hunt differently for each respective phase. The Shape can stalk survivors, which fills up his current Evil Within phase. The Shape gains pure benefit from going up Evil Within stages, except for his terror radius, which increases with each stage. Any survivors currently being stalked will be highlighted brightly, and more than one survivor can be stalked at once. Survivors that are hiding in foliage or are breaking the line of sight will either delay or stop The Shape from filling his gauge. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Dead By Daylight Category:Serial Killers Category:Murderers Category:Knife Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Crazy Characters Category:Crossover Characters Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Fear Users Category:Aura Users Category:Stealth Masters Category:Immortals Category:Berserkers Category:Status Effect Users Category:Blessing Users Category:Empowerment Users Category:Summoners Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Tier 9 Category:Perception Users